


Malfoy is the heat, deep in Harry's gut

by Luna_reclipse



Series: Even through time and space [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Draco becomes Harry's mistress, Getting Together, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulative Draco, Possessive Behavior, clever malfoy, if you squint Neville/Draco, if you tilt your head and squint Al/Scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_reclipse/pseuds/Luna_reclipse
Summary: Harry is Minister of Magic in this timeline and Malfoy is stupidly infuriating and beguiling. Leading Harry into all sorts of dark places like maybe keeping Malfoy as a mistress.Aka set in the lesser dark universe of the Cursed Child. Heed the tags.Uses some Cursed Child dialogue with tweaking.





	Malfoy is the heat, deep in Harry's gut

Malfoy has a son. And Harry has two. One older than Malfoy's and one the same age. And now their sons are going to Hogwarts together. Al and Scorpius, in the same year.

How does time pass so quickly?

Al is worried about being placed into Slytherin, and Harry has to reassure him that it won't happen as long as Al doesn't want it. The Hat took Harry's wishes into consideration after all, and it would do the same for Al. To further comfort him, Harry tells Al about Snape, the bravest man he ever knew. Though inside, he recognizes it would be for the best if Al was a Gryffindor.

It strikes Harry as a surprise when he sees Astoria and Malfoy on Platform 9 . These past years Malfoy has been as quiet as the dead. The only mentions Harry remembers about Malfoy in the papers are actually about his son, the boy labeled 'Voldemort's child'. Harry can't stop staring, Malfoy has grown up well. He's tall and holds himself regally, his hair a shining silver-gold, his eyes a flint grey, and his features have the delicate appearance of being crafted by an artist. Malfoy catches his gaze and nods at him. Harry looks away.

*

When Harry became Minister of Magic his secretary handed him a book of Ministry Approved escorts. While he and Ginny were more like friends at this point, he was still loyal to her. Lily was six years old by now, and they both decided after her birth that there would be no more. And besides that the passion was long gone, but it didn't matter. What was sex when you had a life partner.

His secretary described it as a perk of the job, yet also a recommendation, because of the high level of stress the position entailed. The first few years he threw the booklet out despite the stress of work and home because he loved Ginny. Then he threw it out because of the revulsion of infidelity. And even when he came to terms with sex being just sex, he still threw it out because it was pointless to indulge in things that could possibly ruin his life when the want was just a low thrum. As the years progressed, he became more and more accepting of the idea, or just less guarded to it. Yet, every quarter a new booklet would show up on his desk and every quarter he would throw it out, until he didn't.

After Al goes to Hogwarts, the desire pulses into a throbbing need.

So he doesn't throw it out.

*

Al's first year was hard on him, even though he'd been Sorted into Gryffindor as he wanted. He was always such a quiet, moody child, prone to voluntarily isolating himself. It was likely hard for him to make friends.

Al tries to distance himself from Harry and as much as Ginny insists it's just growing pains, it still doesn't sit right with him. It hurts to have Al tell him to keep away. Harry knows Al just needs more friends, but when he tries to suggest as such, Al simply says he has Scorpius. Bringing Al to the station was meant to be a chance for them to bond, but instead their rift seems to be widening.

Malfoy is there that second year as well. With his robes perfect, his hair precisely coiffed, he strides up to Harry while the train departs and blurts out like an order, "I need a favor."

Harry had thought that any lingering hatred for Malfoy had vanished with the passing of time, but he is wrong, having Malfoy demand things of him brings back that familiar lick of anger.

"Draco," he says like a greeting, like an admonishment, like calling a dog to heel. He likes the sound of that actually. He liked the way his voice came out calm and cool, dismissively. Malfoy was always so good at riling him up, but he's older now and his voice doesn't betray him this time.

Apparently the rumors about Scorpius being Voldemort's child are not ceasing. Malfoy has come to ask him to convince the Ministry to release a statement that all the Time-Turners were destroyed. With the end result being the implication that Astoria was not sent back in time to bring forth Voldemort's progeny. But Malfoy's voice is less like one who is asking than one who is commanding.

Harry frowns, "Draco, just let it blow over." He remembers how Malfoy had sold stories about him to _The Prophet_ when they were younger and is feeling entirely unwilling to help.

"They'll soon move on," Harry says in lieu of assistance. He turns away, fully expecting Malfoy to leave in a huff at not being able to get what he wants, but Malfoy surprises him.

"My son is suffering," Malfoy pleads. "And-- Astoria-- she hasn't been well recently so he needs all the support he can get."

For all that Malfoy's eyes are now wide and trying their best at sincerity, Harry knows better. He hasn't heard a word of _please_. But Malfoy's acting has gotten a lot better. If Harry was anyone else, he would be convinced by that beguiling face, that bewitching posture, that entreating voice. It fills him with a feeling of superiority and as it is, he has to steel himself to be stern, ignoring a strange heated feeling that has settled low in his gut.

"If you answer the gossip, you feed the gossip." Harry says rotely, pulling out the Ministry lines. "There've been rumors Voldemort had a child for years, Scorpius is not the first to be accused. The Ministry, for your sake as well as ours, needs to steer well clear." A little bit of it might be vindictive, a small reprisal for all that he had to suffer, but that was tiny on the scale of things. Besides, the rumors facing Scorpius were mild in comparison to the things the paper had spewed about him while in school.

And now Malfoy is frowning, likely petulant that he hasn't gotten his way. Harry is thankful, it makes that strange hot feeling in his gut ebb.

*

In Al's second year, he opens the booklet and has them call a girl. He meets with her the once, but it doesn't stem the want. Instead it stokes it for something he can't name. He tries again with a different one and then a different one and still a different one. They're all nice girls, stunning, intelligent, Ministry Approved material, but they don't staunch the longing. He about gives it up, but as he thinks about it, it might not be the girl, but the feeling of falling in love that he wants.

So he chooses yet a different one, a beautiful girl with silver-blond hair and a regal stance. He puts her up in a flat, in another city, and goes to see her when things get too much.

*

Harry sees Malfoy again when Al gets on the train for his third year. It was another disastrous overture of fatherly love that resulted in literal flames. Harry doesn't understand, he wanted to go to Hogsmeade so badly while he was a student, how can Al be content to be locked up in the castle while his classmates went into the village?

He has a nagging feeling it has something to do with a blond siren.

Malfoy and his son look miserable this year, but even then, Malfoy looks lovely. His face is grieving in that tragic heroine sort of way, like a broken hearted damsel waiting to saved. The shiny silver-gold hair falls about his face in a curtain, hinting at the sorrow underneath.

Harry feels a longing for something just out of reach.

His son attends Astoria Malfoy's funeral.

*

Harry has been Minister of Magic for a while now. And his silver-blond girl that he has in a posh flat, in a different city, wants him to leave Ginny. She has grossly misunderstood his relationship with his wife. He is loyal to her. He loves Ginny and would never break up their family. Even if Ginny gets on his nerve from time to time or Al is set on hating him or he has a multitude of little stresses at home, the purpose of his silver-blond girl in a posh flat, in another city, is to make it so that he doesn't bring any of his unpleasant emotions into contact with his family. She is not his family.

Harry thinks the problem might be that she is a girl and prone to thinking about marriage and family, and a future with Harry. So he has the office call in a boy this time, one that's a little older than Harry, but more delicate than him and silver-blond. He was worried at first that a male wouldn't be appealing to him, but his body has no problem with it and neither does his mind. Even though the eyes are not quite right, perhaps the green is too much like Harry's, he has them put up the slender and beautiful man in a flat, in a city a distance from his own.

*

When Al's fourth year is upon them, Harry can tell that something terrible is about to happen. His scar begins to hurt again. He has nightmares about Voldemort. And to top it off, he tells Al he wished Al wasn't his son. Harry knows he's a failure of a father. If the rift between them was wide before, Harry has no idea how to cross it now.

Ginny convinces him the scar and nightmares are enough cause for alarm so he calls an Extraordinary General Meeting to discuss the recent developments and possible return of Voldemort.

No matter how much he wishes he wouldn't, and perhaps secretly wishes he would, Malfoy shows up. He tries to draw some comfort from having Neville standing beside him. Neville hated the job, but he was the right choice for head of Magical Law Enforcement. He is a solid force behind Harry, a stone pillar, the perfect support.

Once the preliminary concerns are addressed: troll movement, losing the trail of a werewolf pack, member concerns, etc. He eventually brings up his scar and the possibility of Voldemort returning. It's embarrassing to talk about things that are so personal, but it's important, so he gets over it.

Before anyone else says anything, Malfoy's bored voice rings out, "Voldemort is dead, Voldemort is gone."

Of course Malfoy would fight him at every turn. Always causing distractions and invoking turmoil. He fights to keep his calm.

"Yes, Draco," he says, making Malfoy's name an admonishment. The exasperation in his voice is poorly veiled, and he is barely able to keep from rolling his eyes. "Voldemort is dead, but these things mean there is a possibility that Voldemort--or some trace of Voldemort--might be back."

The room finally breaks out in noise, frightened exclamations, anxious murmurs. He raises his voice above the din to be heard.

"Now this is difficult, but we have to ask it to rule it out. Those of you with a Dark Mark... have you felt anything? Even a twinge?"

Malfoy reacts violently to that, jerking back as if hit. He probably thinks this is a personal attack against him, the self-centered git.

Malfoy sneers and says derisively, "Back to being prejudiced against those with a Dark Mark, are we, Potter?"

Harry opens his mouth to protest, but Malfoy beats him to it. "You know what this is about?" Malfoy turns to the crowd speaking loudly, "Harry just wants his face back in the newspapers again. We've had rumors of Voldemort coming back from the _Daily Prophet_ once a year every year."

The objection comes out loud and heated in a burst. "None of those rumors came from me!" Harry shouts.

Malfoy turns to him with contempt, "Really? Doesn't your wife edit the _Daily Prophet_?"

Ginny jumps up and roars, "The sports pages!" Obviously she could no longer put up with Malfoy's nonsense either.

"Now Draco," Neville says in his calm, authoritative voice, "as head of Magical Law Enforcement, I am responsible for the well being of the community, I must agree with Harry."

"A vote you only have because you're his friend!" Draco exclaims scornfully.

Besides a tic of Neville's jaw, his expression doesn't betray anything, but Harry is furious.

"Face it," Malfoy continues on unopposed, "His celebrity impacts upon you all."

Malfoy turns back to the crowd, "And how better to get everyone whispering the Potter name again than with--," here Malfoy turns mocking, bringing his hand to his forehead in an imitation of Harry's famous gesture, "‘my scar is hurting, my scar is hurting’."

The range of emotions on Malfoy's face is stunning. Has he always been this expressive?

"And do you know what this all means," Malfoy says sadly, "the gossipmongers once again have an opportunity to defame my son with these ridiculous rumors about his parentage."

That strange heat has settle low in his belly again. It must be his irritation.

Harry suppresses his annoyance, "Draco, no one is saying this has anything to do with Scorpius."

Malfoy doesn't look like he believes him, "Well, I, for one, think this meeting is a sham. And I’m leaving."

And he does, with a elegant swish of his cloak, he sweeps out of the Grand Meeting Room. Harry feels the urge to chase him down and throttle him, bring him close and lay hands on him. Perhaps the rest of the room feels something similar because they all leave too. Stupid infuriating, alluring Malfoy, his very breath leaks Slytherin manipulations.

*

Their sons have gone missing from the train. It was probably Malfoy's child, Scorpius, who's put Al in danger. Al might be dark and morose, but he hasn't made any enemies. The Potters were essentially royalty in the current Wizarding community. As much as Harry resents this fact, it comes in handy now again and one such case is generally the safety of his family. This turn of events can only be the fault of the Malfoy child.

He swallows his anger and cooperates with Malfoy as they search for their sons.

Malfoy insists on asking idiotic questions, "Have we searched thoroughly beside the tracks?"

Neville is so patient in answering them, "My department has searched once and are searching again."

Malfoy proceeds to enquire about things they've reviewed a dozen times, "And the Trolley Witch is not able to tell us anything useful?"

Malfoy and Neville are standing closely now. "The Trolley Witch is furious, but she says she only knows that they jumped," Neville says gently. "I've notified the Muggle Prime Minister and he is filing what is called a misper."

Malfoy makes some sort of muffled shriek and Neville tries to make him laugh by saying, "Sounds like a spell. It isn't."

It's a poor attempt. Malfoy doesn't laugh, but buries his head into Neville's shoulder. The gesture makes Harry even more annoyed, almost warring with his worry over Al.

"So now we're relying on Muggles to find our children?" Malfoy asks in what sounds like a hysterical voice with his head still buried in Neville's shoulder, "Have we told them about Harry's scar too?!" Neville brings his arm up and holds Malfoy around the waist. There is a burning feeling in Harry's chest.

Harry can't stand to be left out of the conversation anymore, he might as well answer some of Draco's inane questions.

"We're merely asking the Muggles to help." Is Malfoy's hand on Neville's chest? Just how much like a damsel-in-distress does he want to look. "And who knows how my scar might be involved, but it's certainly a matter we're taking seriously. Our Aurors are currently investigating anyone involved in Dark Magic and--."

"This is not Death Eater related," Malfoy interrupts.

Harry closes his eyes for a moment to tamp down on his anger, "I'm not sure I share your confidence."

"I'm not confident," Malfoy says heatedly finally leaving Neville's embrace. "I'm right," he snaps at Harry like Harry is the one with the dangerous child.

"The sort of cretins pursuing Dark Magic now..." Malfoy trails off. "My son is a Malfoy, they wouldn't dare," Malfoy insists. 

Harry protests, "Unless there's something new out there, something to--."

Ginny interrupts him now, "I agree with Draco. If this is a kidnapping--taking Albus I understand, taking them both..." Ginny is staring intensely at Harry now.

The memory is still fresh enough that Harry knows exactly what she's hinting at, but he doesn't want to air his failure as a parent in front of everyone.

Malfoy speaks, oblivious to the intense conversation Harry and Ginny are having in their stares, "And Scorpius is a follower, not a leader, despite everything I've tried to instill in him. So it's undoubtedly Albus who got him from that train and my question is, where would he take him?"

Ginny breaks first, pushing him into it, "Harry, they've run away, you and I know it."

Malfoy is looking at him again with a concentrated focus. "Do you?" He asks. "Know it?" He's scrutinizing the two of them now, "What aren't you telling us?"

There is a silence, Harry truly does not want to reveal this private part of their family to Malfoy, but Malfoy insists, "Whatever information you're concealing, I recommend you share it now."

Whatever, Harry is the Gryffindor here, he can brave this humiliation, "Albus and I had an argument the day before last."

Draco lifts his hand to wave Harry on, "And..."

He's the Gryffindor, he tells himself, and bravely makes eye contact with Draco, "And I told him there were times I wished he weren't my son."

There is a complicated flicker of emotions on Draco's face and fury wins out, he takes a menacing step towards Harry, "If anything happens to Scorpius..."

Neville has caught Draco around the waist again and nearly lifts him from the floor. Draco just clings onto him and makes a snarling face at Harry.

"Don't throw around threats, Draco, please don't do that." Ginny reprimands.

Draco roars, "My son is missing!" And makes a futile attempt to break Neville's hold on him.

Ginny was never one to be cowed so she roars back, "So is mine!" For a few moments the two glare at each other.

Neville frees one of his arms to rub soothing circles on Malfoy's chest. Harry's stomach feels chilled with ice.

Lip curling and every inch his father, Malfoy throws money at the problem, "If you need gold," he says with acid, as if mocking the Ministry's coffers. "Everything the Malfoys have..." Malfoy waves his hand in reference to some store of gold.

"He's my sole heir...," now Malfoy's lips begin to waver. Neville is still rubbing Malfoy, and Malfoy lets him. It makes him look like a pet. And now the heat is coming back to coil in his gut.

Malfoy purses his lips, "He's my--" he starts and stops. "Only family," Malfoy says in the end.

It's Harry's turn to wave his hand dismissively, "The ministry has plenty in reserve, Malfoy. But thank you for your offer."

Draco breaks free of Neville and starts to leave, but he only goes a few steps before he turns around and snarls at Harry, "I don't care what you did or who you saved," he points at Harry aggressively, "you are a constant curse on my family, Harry Potter." And Malfoy sweeps away, his back a beautiful angry line.

*

Harry's dream give him a clue as to where the children are and he notifies everyone involved. They gather in McGonagall's office. For some reason Neville has come as well. A rumble in the chimney and then Malfoy is in the office as well. Draco comes down hard, surrounded by cascading soot and dust. It's quite an entrance, everyone's looking at him.

Malfoy stands and brushes the soot off himself, acting like this is a very normal occurrence. Harry doesn't know how he manages to do it, but he looks very composed despite having arrived flat on his arse in front of everyone. There's a streak of soot right below Malfoy's eye and Harry feels the strange compulsion to wipe it off for him.

Malfoy's back is straight and his chin high as he apologizes to McGonagall, "Sorry about your floor, Minerva."

"I dare say it's my fault for owning a chimney," McGonagall says mildly.

Malfoy walks over to Neville who reaches out and wipes the soot from his cheek. Malfoy thanks him with a duck of his head. A bit of accidental magic breaks a teacup of McGonagall's.

Harry clears his throat, "Quite a surprise to see you, Draco. I thought you didn't believe in my dreams."

Malfoy looks at him. "I don't," he says bluntly. "But I do trust your luck. Harry Potter is always where the action is at, and I need my son back with me and safe."

They go to the forbidden forest, the location Harry's dreams have pointed him to. There, Bane divines for him that Al is surrounded by a black cloud which could endanger them all.

*

Their sons ran away together.

By jumping off the train!

Probably intending to elope.

At fourteen!

It must be that younger Malfoy's idea. Even though Harry and Al had argued, it was no reason to run away, Al had two parents not just the one. And if Harry had any doubt, Bane's words cleared him of them.

It was the younger Malfoy's fault for sure. His siren's call just as tempting as his father's. Even Neville, a bastion of Gryffindor ideals had fallen into some kind of thrall in Malfoy's presence. Younger Malfoy has inherited all of his father's patrician looks, but with his mother's softness, making him more feminine. Malfoy's sharp features are stunning, but to his son, Scorpius must be so confusing. His best friend, but with all the beauty of the prettiest girl. Harry pities Al for being driven by a hormone filled haze.

Malfoy tries to insist his son isn't the leader type, but neither was Helen and she still managed to cause a war.

When the centaur tells him there's a dark force surrounding his son, Harry knows exactly who it is. Then Dumbledore's words solidify Harry's confidence in what he needs to do. If he is 'blinded by love' like Dumbledore says and he 'needs to see his son clearly', to look at _who_ is wounding him, then it's the Malfoy boy. The Malfoy child is a Dark wizard waiting to happen, and then there are the rumors surrounding him. No matter the circumstance, hanging around a boy known as 'Voldemort's child' is dangerous. So he tells Al in no uncertain terms: if Al sees that Malfoy boy again, he will have to live with Harry inside his head, seeing every sight he sees, hearing every sound he hears, knowing every word he speaks. Everyone knows Harry Potter has the power for such spells. After the train stunt, this threat is quite lenient.

Harry uses his weight as the Minister of Magic to pressure McGonagall into doing her job for once and protecting his boy. He makes her change Al's classes so he and Scorpius never are in the same class at the same time. It was lucky that they weren't in the same House because then he would have to make Al change dormitories as well. He gives her the map so she can ensure those two don't see each other. As for Harry, he has the Ministry begin research into Scorpius' true heritage.

*

It's not even a week later when Malfoy shows up to office requesting an audience. He's having a bad day and itching for a fight so he's glad Malfoy is here. The flames gently licking his insides will finally become an inferno before dying down. The catharsis after fighting with Malfoy is almost like peace. Not to mention, he was hoping to question Malfoy anyway so he has the secretary send him in.

Malfoy looks heartrendingly beautiful in his sorrow, hair and skin impeccable. He's in mourning clothes and now that Harry thinks about it, Malfoy's wife's death-anniversary was just a few days ago.

He apologizes before he means to, "Malfoy... I'm sorry. Astoria--." He realizes he doesn't know what to say, he only knew her from afar. Malfoy and Astoria weren't invited to the kind of parties Harry attended nowadays.

"I--." Malfoy chokes on his words and seems unable to speak until he decides on, "She's gone. But that's not why I--. Our sons, won't you reconsider?"

So he had come to ask Harry to allow Malfoy's spawn to taint Harry's child. Harry sets his mouth in a firm line.

"No."

Malfoy looks at him with wide-watery eyes. Harry's breath stutters in his chest. Has Malfoy ever looked at him with such vulnerability?

"Potter please," Malfoy pleads, tears running down his face, but his voice doesn't tremble. He chin is turned up defiantly. Even when he is obviously tormented (from his wife's death, from his demon son), Malfoy looks tragically beautiful.

The 'please' fills Harry with an animalistic heat. Harry doesn't know when he's walked around the desk, but he's reaching for Malfoy's face and Malfoy holds very still as Harry wipes a tear away.

Malfoy looks as confused as Harry feels for a moment until a flicker of recognition passes through his eyes, though Harry doesn't know of what.

Malfoy just looks at him and then pulls slowly back and leaves. His back cuts an elegant line, leaving longing in its wake. Malfoy's reaction fills Harry with a kind of dread, but he has so much work to do today that he pushes it to the back of his mind.

*

Malfoy owls him later that week, asking Harry to come to the Manor. Harry debates not going, but part of him is eager to see Malfoy, to beat him into submission if Malfoy provokes them into a fight, or to watch Malfoy break open if he's in a mood like before. No matter which way it goes, it'll help him get rid of all the stress of worrying about Al.

Harry rolls out of the Floo into a room that is empty. It looks like it's been cleared recently too. Rug marks still on the floor, bright patches where paintings must have hung.

Harry's jaw drops, Malfoy walks in with his hair down and loose. His robes are opened for the first few buttons.

Harry recovers enough to say, "I can't stay long." He pretends to straighten his cuffs to avoid looking at the peek of collarbone revealed by the opening.

"I won't need long," Malfoy says, that sliver of collarbone becoming more exposed with a roll of his shoulders.

Harry finds himself needing to swallow before asking, "How can I help?"

Malfoy holds his hands out palm up, "I haven't called you here to antagonize you."

Malfoy's collarbone is coming closer.

"But my son is in tears and I am his father," Malfoy is in front of him now and forcing Harry to meet his gaze.

"And so I am here to ask you why you would keep apart two good friends," he says as he stares into Harry's eyes.

Harry turns his head to the side, looking at that pale spot where a painting should be, "I'm not keeping them apart."

"You've changed school timetables, you've threatened both teachers and Albus himself." Harry looks at Malfoy carefully, if Malfoy knew, then why is he still so calm, why did he really care. "Why?" Malfoy asks again.

Malfoy licks his lips and it makes them glisten. Harry seeks out that bright spot on the wall again. This line of questioning fills him with dread.

"I have to protect my son."

"From Scorpius?" Malfoy asks measuredly, his voice deceptively mild.

Harry bites his lip, and tries to defend himself. "Bane told me he sensed a darkness around my son. Near my son."

"What are you implying Potter?"

And now the moment has come, perhaps Malfoy was also blinded by love, maybe he was deceiving himself and needed to see his son clearly as well. Harry looks Malfoy in the eye, "Are you sure... are you really sure he's yours, Draco?"

Malfoy's face hardens and there is a deadly silence as they just stare eye to eye.

"You take that back..." Malfoy smiles sweetly at him, eyes promising Harry death and destruction, "right now."

Harry doesn't take it back. Malfoy steps back from him, Stepford wife smile in place. He raises his arms above his head in a stretching motion, baring the smooth graceful lines of his body to Harry and then he pulls out his wand and aims it.

"You do not want to do this," Harry says.

Smile still in place, Malfoy replies, "Yes, I do."

"I don't want to hurt you, Draco."

"How interesting," Malfoy drawls, "because I do want to hurt you."

" _Expelliarmus,_ " they both shout. The spell rebounds off of each other.

" _Incarcerous_ ," Malfoy aims with precision, but Harry jumps to the side.

Harry responds with a, " _Tarantallegra,_ " but Malfoy manages a graceful sweep to the side and the spell hits a wall instead.

"You've been practicing, Draco." Harry compliments. He means it as a taunt, but it's also true.

"And you've got sloppy, Potter." Malfoy snaps back. " _Densaugeo_!"

Harry tries a, " _Rictumsempra_!" Malfoy bends impossibly backwards, arching his back and the spell hits wall again.

Malfoy's next spell catches Harry while he's staring at the sensual curve Malfoy makes. " _Flipendo_!"

Harry goes twirling through the air and Malfoy laughs merrily.

"Keep up, old man," Malfoy says with glee.

Harry rolls his eyes, "We're the same age, Draco."

"I wear it better." And it's true, Malfoy has only grown more attractive.

Harry has the urge to see Malfoy tied up at his mercy. " _Brachiabindo_!" Harry shouts as he wordlessly releases himself. He has the satisfaction of seeing Malfoy bound on the ground.

He only has a moment to appreciate the sight before Malfoy releases himself with, " _Emancipare_."

Malfoy sits up and taunts him, "That really the best you got?"

" _Levicorpus_!" Malfoy shouts and Harry dodges it without much effort, but it was a feint and Malfoy follows it up with " _Mobilicorpus_!" Which catches him square in the chest.

Malfoy is laughing again and there's a malicious delight in his voice, "Oh, this is too much fun..." Malfoy juggles him up and down like a bouncing ball. Harry uses a wordless spell to release himself and rolls away. 

Malfoy advances on him so Harry blinds him, " _Obscuro_!"

Malfoy falls to the ground, but throws off the blindfold spell with little effort. Harry bends down and drags him up by the collar to punch him. But instead, Harry just pulls Malfoy closer so that Malfoy's mouth is a hair's breadth from his.

He holds him there and then--.  

Malfoy surges up those last few millimeters and kisses Harry. They become a mess of biting lips and sucking tongues. Malfoy tears at Harry's clothes and Harry lets him get Harry's outer robes off before he pins Malfoy down.

He pushes up on Malfoy's robes and his cock becomes a hard line in his trousers. Malfoy isn't wearing anything underneath his robes but silk briefs. It makes his mouth water and he mouths at the hard bulge before pulling Malfoy's briefs off. The robes go too.

Harry pulls back to look at him. There are long, thin, raised lines all over Malfoy's torso. Harry feels a lurch of nausea, remembering the past; it almost makes him want to stop. He and Malfoy have hurt each other so much. This, at least, is one way they have not. Then Malfoy takes Harry's hand and brings it to his mouth. He licks Harry's fingers, tentative little kitten licks. Then he sucks one into his hot, wet, indecent mouth, swirling his tongue around the digit then pulling his mouth on and off it. If Harry was capable of thought before, he is no longer capable of it now.   

Harry pulls his cock out and Malfoy lets him cast the cleansing, lubrication, and protection spells before he pushes Harry off in a surprisingly limber move.

"No more separating our sons," Malfoy demands flint-grey eyes surprisingly clear, staring into Harry's.

Harry is sick of deals.

"You will not make demands of me." Harry says with heat, staring back unflinchingly. "I am not paying for a whore."

Malfoy flushes a rosy red at the mention of the word 'whore'.

Harry is tired of bargaining and paying. And he will not pay for Malfoy because if he does agree to this deal, Malfoy will win somehow. Harry knows it. He might be the one fucking Malfoy and Malfoy will be the one taking it up the arse, but Malfoy will win.

He grasps Malfoy's chin and turns him to face Harry again. He squeezes and likes how Malfoy's cheeks look when forced together, the way his mouth puckers up. He speaks slowly, infusing his words with iron, "You will give of yourself. And accept whatever I deign to give you."

Malfoy looks at him with narrowed eyes.

Harry sees the moment of surrender. Malfoy relaxes and takes Harry's hand, the one holding his chin, and reaches between his own legs with it. Malfoy's eyes never leave his, it feels like Malfoy is looking into him as Malfoy takes Harry's finger between his cheeks and places it at his hole. Harry's cock twitches as he feels the slick lubricant he'd spelled there before Malfoy pushed him away.

It is easier to finger Malfoy open than he expected and when he presses inside it feels so soft. It feels like home. This is it. This is the feeling that was missing from all of the others. The desire to dominate and force into submission. Malfoy fights him like no one else. Isn't cowed by Harry, never thanks him for a thing. He could hand Malfoy the world on a platter, saved him from fiend-fyre, testified for him, and Malfoy would just nod at Harry like that first day their sons met. A lifetime of debt repaid by a nod.

Sliding into Malfoy feels like catharsis, like he's taking everything that irks him, taunts him, threatens and needles at him and pouring it into Malfoy. He wants to fuck into Malfoy, hurt him, make him feel every bit of frustration and anger he's ever caused Harry. He meant it too.

Harry had fully meant to push inside and indulge in the hate sex they seemed to be heading towards, violent and dominant and punishing. Make Malfoy feel it for weeks. Make sure Malfoy knew every second of everyday who he'd let fuck him. But he finds himself gently rocking into Malfoy, driving soft gasps from Malfoy's lips, it feels like making love. And it still feels so good.

Malfoy's takes himself in hand to chase his own pleasure. Harry wants him to come on his cock alone so he pins Malfoy's hand above his head.

Merlin, Mordred, Morgana. The _things_ Malfoy makes him want. No one else makes him feel this away. No one inspires such a deep feeling of desire and possessiveness and domination in him.

Eventually Malfoy comes untouched just with that gentle rocking, nails dragging bloody lines into Harry's back and Harry follows him shortly after. He takes a moment to catch his breath.

Malfoy lies contented in his post-coital haze as Harry pulls out, just a minor shift on Malfoy's face shows that he can feel Harry's cum leaking from him.

Harry's still hard. Merlin, he can't get enough of Malfoy.

He takes one of Malfoy's legs and lifts it so Malfoy's thigh is pressed flat against his chest. He reaches behind Malfoy's balls to toy with his loosened hole. Cum is leaking out and despite how loose Malfoy is, the rim is reddened.

Circe, he wants so badly to mark Malfoy. Malfoy carries the scars Harry gave him, but it's not enough. He wants the world to know Malfoy spread for. That he's Harry's.

Malfoy's front is wet from his own spend so Harry scoops some up and smears it onto Malfoy's mouth, his nipples. Malfoy only gives a weak moan in response and twitches.

Harry can't resist anymore, he hooks Malfoy's legs on his shoulders and presses in again in one long smooth thrust. Malfoy lets out a whimper and squirms, his hands coming to rest on Harry's chest.

He's never ready again so quickly, but something about Malfoy... He feels like teenager again.

The next day he can't remember how many times he's come already or how many times he's pulled an orgasm out of Malfoy, by fucking him with his cock, by toying with Malfoy's hole, by playing with his nipples. He just knows, that by the end of it Malfoy was coming dry.

Harry was wrong. Malfoy didn't need to make a deal with him to win, he didn't need to explicitly wring any promises from Harry to count this a victory.

Harry knows that he can't live without having this again. He has to have Malfoy.

By hook or by crook, he would make Malfoy a constant fixture in his bed. In comparison to the pleasure of last night, the danger facing Al would be minimal, perhaps Al and Scorpius could be friends under the watchful eye of Harry. He could bring Al over on the weekends when Scorpius and Malfoy were home. Malfoy would surely make the inconvenience worth his while.

Malfoy's legs lay spread from where Harry left them last night and in the early morning glow he can just make out the hand shaped bruises on Malfoy's hips. Harry swallows. Yeah, he definitely will be making Malfoy a permanent fixture in his bed.


End file.
